


Cheesecake

by wintersoda97



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Gen, SHE HAS A LAST NAME?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoda97/pseuds/wintersoda97
Summary: He always wondered what it tasted like





	Cheesecake

**Author's Note:**

> I saw that image of Graphite eating cake (cheesecake?) floating around and immediately wrote this. I also like the idea that Saki's memories having an influence on Graphite's actions. I haven't edited it yet, but I plan to (probably). I hope you enjoy~! (^w^)bb

During this unstable alliance the bugsters had made between the Kaman Riders, Parad and Graphite were allowed free reign at the hospital.

Parad began composing possible solutions in which they could take down Chronos as he waves around the bugvisor in his hands, unnerving the Riders and Brave’s father--and perhaps even himself. Graphite knew that, by having the bugvisor, Parad is keeping him from transforming, but for some reason he didn’t feel the need to.

Graphite felt unusually comfortable here.

Despite the fact that everything around him was clean, sterile, fully intended to eradicate his species, he felt no desire to infect it, to burn it to smithereens. 

Graphite took notice of the unfitting plate of food left on the table. It’s set up more ceremonial-like than for any intention of eating.

“Ah, ah, don’t that’s for my--,” Brave’s father stopped himself before saying anything further. 

For a man that is long gone from CR. Graphite finishes.

Leaving out food for the dead seemed pointless to Graphite. He had seen it in his game by the NPCs morning the lost of the heroes, whenever he wins and the players lose. And he had seen it through the memories of his host.

If he closes his eyes, he can see through hers.

He can vividly see times where his host attempted to offer Brave something to eat and coldly brushed aside, but if he looks back further he can faintly see an altar. There is a picture of a man with a similar jawline as his host and a plate of food laid in front of it. Words about the importance of eating--told in a voice that’s fitting of the man in the picture--from her childhood echo in the back of their memories.

Food should be for the living. For the winners. Graphite thought. 

After Loverica and Salty had died, it suddenly became clearer to him why humans or those human coded NPCs would do so. 

But the plate on the table at CR is not a celebratory dish, nor a memorial one. It was a longing one. Hoping that he could pick up the plate himself.

Curiously, Graphite picked up the plate on the table of CR. This is a type of “sweets” from what Graphite could surmise from. He had seen her sharing the rejected “sweets” alongside Brave’s father, saying that it's “too good to simply toss it when he doesn’t want to eat,” and occasionally seeing him and Saki exploring sweet shops afterwards for future reference.

He took a bite from it.

Before Brave’s father could protest again, Parad pulled aside for not listening to him.

Bringing his hand to his face, Graphite whispers, “It’s sweet.” 

It’s not just sweet. This “sweets” had a soft and creamy texture, almost melting on the tongue. If he recalled, Brave’s lover tended to move the fruit to the side to save for last. 

Graphite did just that, and was rewarded with a tangy--almost sour--finish at the end.

Once he managed to wiggle away from Parad’s grasp, he only had a look of defeat on him as he looked at the empty plate, to which the bugster responded, “Kagami-san, where did you get this?”


End file.
